My Best Friend's Date
by Gr33nJ3w3lRain
Summary: Serena found out that her best friend Raye is going on a date with Darien. The man she’s in love with. What’s a girl to do when it comes to choosing to follow her heart but she’s held back by doing what’s right… being loyal to her Best Friend. Short Story


If you are reading this, be sure to check out my other story, "Changing Everything." This is just a short story I thought of today and it seemed cute. Please Read and enjoy. And don't forget to review.

AN: I don't own Sailor Moon, and go easy on me this is my first fanfic.

My Best Friend's Date A short story

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed after seeing the most horrific sight. On Raye's calendar, tomorrow had a big heart around it, inside it said, "Date with the man of my dreams." Now, I knew Raye was crushing on Darien, but I never thought he returned her feelings. He was supposed to be the man of my dreams, not hers. Could this get any worse?

I looked up to see Raye coming in the room. "Serena, did you scream just a second ago?"

"NO…but I heard the noise too," I lied. She nodded and returned to her chores.

I didn't have much time until she would be finished… how could I talk her out of this? I could tell her I love him... NO WAY, or I could make up a lie about him that will disgust her. Yes, I know it's evil, but it's the length I will go for love.

What could I lie about Mr. Perfect though? This is going to be a toughie. Maybe I should say, "He's two timing you." Or that… ahhh, why is this so hard?

"Serena, what are you thinking in there," Raye tapped on my head, "with that weird look on your face?" I just shook my head. And she shrugged. "Well, I have a favor to ask you." I saw her eyes light up and get all starry. "Can you help me get ready for a date I have with a special someone tomorrow?" Man…she was my best friend, and I know she would do the same for me… All I could do was nod my head, I was afraid to answer incase my voice betrayed my brain, and went with my heart.

She smiled and she went into an in-depth conversation on how she felt about this guy…my guy. At least I knew Darien liked someone that would be there for him. The rest of that night I painted her toes and nails, rolled her hair in curlers, and put a mask on her. I imagined it was me the whole time.

That night I dreamt of Darien and I rowing across the lake. He told me I was beautiful and he made a mistake of asking Raye out first. Then I saw Raye was with another guy, she was happy for us. Unfortunately not all of life is a Fairy Tale.

I sighed in the morning; today was going to be a bad day. I wanted to lie in bed all day, watching soap operas and eating a tub of French Silk ice cream. But Raye asked me, no begged me to be there. She was nervous, but I knew she would be fine. I put on some hip huggers and a light pink tank top. I brushed my hair out before walking out the door at my usual weekend time, 1:00.

Maybe Raye doesn't love him, maybe if she knew I did she would call off the date. I know, today will be the day I declare my love to Darien Shields. Even though I know he won't return my feelings. They both will know, and they won't go on the date.

I made sure to breathe before opening the arcade door. I cracked it far enough to where it wouldn't ding. I peeked to make sure Darien and Raye were there. I smiled and was ready to follow through with my plan. I stopped when I heard Darien talking to Andrew. "What if she doesn't like me, I mean I love her."

"There is only one was to find out…" Andrew encouraged him.

"I know, I'm just nervous. She is just so beautiful."

I couldn't take it anymore, what was I thinking? He loved her, and she most likely loved him. They would make a perfect couple, so why was I trying to ruin that? I gently closed the door and turned around. Suddenly I heard the door behind me ring; someone was coming out…

"Serena… Please girl I need you to help me." I smiled and fought back my tears. I wasn't going to ruin my best friend's date.

"Sorry, I was looking for something in my pocket." Raye just gave me an incredulous look and took my hand in hers as she led me into the arcade. This was going to be weird.

I looked from her to him, I couldn't stand it. I wouldn't get in the way, so I needed to leave before my heart officially broke. I let go of Raye's hand and made my way to the exit.

But of course Darien was in my path. "Move Shields." I barked at him.

"Whoa, Ms. Perky woke up on the wrong side of the bed today." I glared as I pushed him out of my way, because if he wouldn't move I'd do it for him.

I was almost home free until something grabbed my wrist, so I turned around. Damn Darien for being so persistent. "What's your problem?"

"Nothing."

"Come on Serena."

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE SO YOU AND RAYE CAN GO ON YOUR DATE!"

I glanced at Raye who looked shocked. I saw her open her mouth to say something, but then Darien shushed her.

"And why do you care?"

"Because I…I…" I noticed he let go of my wrist so I broke free. I finally was safe out the door. Or so I thought.

"SERENA! Stop right there!" I heard the earth shake from the tone of his voice.

Me, of course being a coward, did what he said.

He spun me around and had a look in his eyes I had never seen before. SO I couldn't really place the emotion behind them. "What were you about to say?"

"It doesn't matter…"

"Yes it does."

"Look you and Raye are dating now so I couldn't say it if I wanted to. I do have a friend to think about."

"Serena, I don't know how you got the impression of me and Raye dating, but we're not."

"But at the arcade you said you love her..."

"I see you were listening in on me and Andrew's conversation.Well I wasn't talking about Raye, I was talking about you. I love you."

"Darien, I love you too." I finally figured out what the emotion his eyes were revealing, it was love.

I saw he was making his move to kiss me but I stopped him. "No way Mister. I want some answers first."

So I grabbed his hand and dragged him into the arcade with me. I walked up to Raye and everything was straightened out. She wasn't head over hills for Darien, he was a decoy. It was always Chad, the guy who helped out at the shrine. He was meeting her here to take her to the movies. Obviously this whole situation could have been avoided if she told me the name of the guy she was going to go on the date with. While I assumed it was Darien, she assumed I knew. Ha, she thought me, Ms. Clueless, could have pieced that together myself?

After this whole ordeal, Darien and I are officially boyfriend and girlfriend. But wait a minute, I almost forgot about that first kiss.

Raye and Chad left for their date and Andrew was busy filling orders. "Hey… Darien."

He looked away from his coffee to me and smiled. "Can you help me find my bracelet I lost outside?"

He got up saying, "Remind me not to get you jewelry as a present. Ever."

I smiled as I playfully hit him on the arm. I pretended to look for about a minute.

"Geez, Sere, when you lose something, you go all out."

"Darien…" I whispered as I walked up to him. I made sure to sway my hips seductively like it said in Seventeen Magazine. I swore I heard him gulp as he went from a crouched down position to standing up straight.

"Yes..." I stopped when I was about 2 inches away from him and stood on my tiptoes as I wrapped my arms around his neck. " I want you." I whispered in his ear. I noticed his eyes having a mischievous glint in them. His lips crashed down on mine as we shared a loving and passionate kiss. I couldn't wait for Raye to get back. Then my best friend could help me with my date.

When we ran out of oxygen we pulled away. He finally caught on and said, "There is no bracelet." I smiled. Before he could say anything else, I pulled him in for a nice and steamy kiss.

………………………………………..The.End……………………………………


End file.
